The present disclosure relates to a display device, a position correction method, and a program.
In the related art, there are display devices such as touch type or proximity type touch panels. In the display device, a user performs an operation input by detecting one or more operating bodies which touch and/or approach a display screen and determining positions of the operating bodies. In addition, when a position of the operating body is determined, errors unique to the display device occur depending on sensitivity of a sensor, or errors unique to a user occur depending on an operation method or the like. Therefore, there are cases of correcting a position of the operating body detected on the display screen and/or over the display screen in order to improve accuracy of the operation input.